User blog:Reopri9000/Ideas
Hello! and welcome this is a blog of Mine ideas that are planned for SAS 4 and on Mobile as well this Would mostly Be focused on Zombies New levels Guns & Others! l Will put a Voting System so l Can see if people Agree or Disagree on this Level 3 & 4 of BOREAS (PC and Mobile if ninja kiwi decided to add it on the Mobile Version) As the SAS Restarted the main Computer and Left the Laboratory they picked a Strange Signal Coming from North West They decided to go and investigate but it Turned into Harsh Winter and Tooked several days for The Soldiers to get there They Couldn't Find Where the signal was coming from Then the found a Bunker like Door on the Ground They couldn't open it so They used Explosives When they Enter The bunker it Was Dark at First but a TV Screen Lighted the Entire area and showed a Scientist (Man or Woman) on the Screen it said "SAS? What are You doing here? You shouldn't be Here.." then the player Repeats "We investigated a Weird signal in here we can leave if You want" then the Scientist get's a Idea "Well....can you do me A favor?" The player then listen to the Scientist "We had some Issues whit The Computers and Most of The system isn't working and One of Our scientists Escaped trying to make a cure But he is Deeper Down in the Laboratory" the Doors then Opend "So please Rescue Dr.Harrison and fix the Computers there is atleast 2 Main Computers but l Think there is A Horde of Infected down there Be Carefull!" the Players then Fighted ther Way Through the Laboratory trying to find the Code for the Main Doors that we're the way Through the Main Computer there would be Multiple codes Listed and only one will Work -When The First code Doesn't work Nothing Will happen only More Infected coming to Your Way -When the Second Code Doesn't work Combot will activated 2 Turrets that will attack the Players -When the Third And Fourth Code Doesn't work Combot will activated 4 to 6 Turrets (More also Spawn if you have a High Level Max - 16 Turrets can Spawn) Then When the Player opens the Door this is Where the Boss Fight will Begin You've Got to Kill all the Zombies and Bosses to Activate the First Main Computer Zombies would Spawn From Holes and Other Rooms Players can't Access Through When The players Kill all the Zombies the First Main Computer will Turn on The Player will Approach it But something Goes Wrong Dr.Harrison Was here Before and had Taken all the info/System and Transferd it to the Second main Computer Then Out of Nowhere A Wall Bursts Open and a Zombie Boss Spawns in However for Some Reason it Couldn't Be Killed this was a Super zombie (Either it's a Boss from All the other Bosses like The Necrosis Devastator or Wicker or A Hidden Boss zombie but it Couldn't be Killed) The Scientists Was on the TV Screen "Don't Worry! l Am Activating the Elevator!" then the player has 2 Minutes to Survive Shooting it only Slowed it Down and so Horde of Zombies came then when the Elevator Came the Player Got in and Escaped End of Level 3 Meanwhile the Elevator the Player was Going Down on Level 5 were Dr.Harrison Was Located and the Second Main Computer the Player Asked the Scientist "What the Hell was that thing?" there was No TV Screen but a Voice Box and The Scientist said "it was one of Dr.Harrison's Failed Cured Specimens it Only made them Stronger and Powerfull we Still don't know How to Destroy them" the Player Repeated "Also we had a Vaccine/Cure back in Planet Earth" the Scientist stops and says "l Knew it! l Knew there was a Cure! ah if he could of just listen" the the Elevator doors open "Now Go Before that Thing finds out where you Are" The player then had to fight a small Army of zombies and he was Searching for the Door Leading to Dr.Harrison then they find a map where they have to go when they we're some meters close to the door The super zombie Broke Through a Roof near the door now they Couldn't Access the Door from a Blockade of Metal and parts from the Roof the super zombie Broke Through they then ran through a Corridor the Zombie was chasing them then they got in a Room and a Large Door Closed infront of the super zombie it was trying to break through the Scientist was shown from a TV screen "oh god your in the Room that is full of large Infected" small Pause "But perhaps we Could use them as a weapon Towards the Super Zombie! but we can only open one room and l Can't remember in what room we're the zombies" a door opened Leading to the Cages that we're full of one boss zombie on the mini map could be seen large orange dots meaning there was a zombie in it the cages had numbers but it couldn't be seen of what type of boss zombie it was (There is a secret room that showed in each number what type of Boss Zombie it was and Higher levels would most likely have all the zombie Bosses) Then when they Opened one Room A Devastator Apperd from the Cage and Roared the Large Door that Blocked the Super zombie and the two Beasts ran to each other Fighting the Scientist was suprised that The infected Mistaken the Super infected as a Human however it wasn't enough to Kill the Super infected the Scientist opened a room for the team to get on and there was a large laser that could be used to kill the Super infected then when the Two Large infected fighted the devastator got weakend and the Super infected tried to Break its neck then the player activated the laser and hitted the super infected the devastator got its energy back and finished it off and a Strongbox dropped from the super infected (However it is possible for the super infected to kill the boss zombie and players have to finish the infected off by themselfs) they walked passed the devastator for a weird reason it din't attacked them it was walking peacfully then they walked to a other room that could lead to Dr.Harrison End of Level 4 Now the Votes! 0 Agree 0 Disagree Zombies Reacher (Mobile Version) the Reacher is a Small infected that is larger than the stalker,Spitter,Shamber and Runner they walk slow but they have a huge Attack range and it Increases when they are Fetid,Evolved and Apex and they have no Resistance and Could be Elite and No arts l will be working on them! Normal (Rank - 5) 2.000 500 Dmg 2 meters attack range 2/s cool down per attack 1 meters/s for ther speed Fetid (Rank - 15) 3,000 Hp 700 Dmg 2 meters attack range 2.1/s cool down per attack 1.3 meters/s for ther speed Evolved (Rank - 30) 5,200 Hp 950 Dmg 2.5 meters attack range 2.3/s cool down per attack 1.3 meters/s for ther speed Apex (Rank - 50) 8,350 Hp 2,250 Dmg 3.5 meters attack range 2.3/s cool down per attack 1.3 meters/s for ther speed 0 Agree 0 Disagree Choker zombie needs to be Brought Back! (Mobile & Pc version) the Choker zombie was in SAS:Zombie Assault 3 and SAS:Zombie Assault 2 l Relly liked this Zombie and it would be Cool for it to be Brough Back and it also has the ability to Choke People and the player has to repeatedly press E or tap(mobile version) to Break free Normal (Rank - 1) 200 hp 50 Dmg 1 meter attack range 1.2/s cool down per attack 1.3 meters/s for ther speed Special attack chocking 20 Dmg per 0.8 seconds Fetid (Rank - 11) 400 hp 150 Dmg 1.2 meter attack range 1/s cool down per attack 1.5 meters/s for ther speed Special attack Chocking 50 Dmg per 0.6 seconds Evolved (Rank - 25) 600 Hp 250 Dmg 1.2 meter attack range 0.8/s cool down per attack 1.7 meters/s for ther speed Special attack Chocking 100 Dmg per 0.4 seconds Apex (Rank - 35) 1,050 Hp 450 Dmg 1.2 meter attack range 0.8/s cool down per attack 1.8 meters/s for ther speed Special attack Chocking 250 Dmg per 0.3 Seconds 0 Agree 0 Disagree